1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of multifunction printers, and more particularly to a system and method that uses optical character recognition to enable a multifunction printer to do automated batch processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction printers, also known as all-in-one-printers, have become very popular. A multifunction printer enables a user to scan, copy, print, and fax documents. Some multifunction printers include sheet feeders that allow multipage documents to be automatically scanned or copied. Additionally, some multifunction printers include optical character recognition (OCR) software that enables the multifunction printer, among other things, to convert a scanned document to an editable file. Currently, multifunction printers have not leveraged their capacities to enable them to perform automated batch processing of multiple documents.